PCUW Tribute To The Troops
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: PCUW go pay tribute to our soldiers in the first annual PCUW Tribute To The Troops!
1. Opening

PCUW TRIBUTE TO THE TROOPS! That's right, I'm doing a Tribute To The Troops! I know I have a chapter on the actual PCUW story to write, but it's almost Christmas and I should write this.

This is just the opening to the show and I thought it would be fun to add my fictional band Project X in here to perform a song. Enjoy!

Let's go! The only people I own are Zack, Sarah, Van, Corey, Demetri, Raven, Mandy, Wolf, Eliza, Ivory, Amber, Marina, Melanie, and Kolton. The other people are either owned by Danny Antonucci or other people.

* * *

**PCUW Tribute To The Troops**

The camera opens up with Van Culmer, Sarah Watkins, and Raven Wells, three members of PCUW's young rock band Project X, sitting in a room. Van has an acoustic guitar, Sarah has an acoustic bass guitar, and Raven is sitting at a piano. Van counts to four and the three start playing their instruments.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _  
_Let your heart be light _  
_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _  
_Make the Yule-tide gay, _  
_From now on, our troubles will be miles-_

"Hey hey hey! Guys!" Corey Dominic ran into the room and yelled.

"What's the matter, man?" Van asked.

"What is this crap?!" Corey asked.

"You know-" Raven started, but got interrupted.

"This ain't PCUW!" Corey said.

"Yeah but we thought-" Sarah said, but got interrupted as well.

Corey got behind his green drum set, "THIS… is PCUW." He then started up a rocking drum beat.

"Ah, I see what you mean." Van said.

"We've never done anything nice and easy." Raven said with a smile.

"Here we go. PCUW!" All four members shout before the screen quickly fades out then fades back in to show Van rocking it out with a black electric guitar, Sarah with a black electric bass (with purple strings), and Raven behind a keyboard. The band begins playing Twisted Sister's rock n' roll version of Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.

(Van)

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _  
_Let your heart be light _  
_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_

(Sarah)

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _  
_Make the Yule-tide gay, _  
_From now on, our troubles will be miles away._

Both Sarah and Van sing this part.

_Here were are as in olden days, _  
_Happy golden days of yore. _  
_Faithful friends who are dear to us _  
_Gather near to us once more. _

_Through the years we all will be together _  
_If the Fates allow _  
_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough. _  
_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

The scene slowly fades out. Then when the drum part starts up, it quickly switches to Project X playing the song onstage live in front of many soldiers, families, and other PCUW fans. The fans are going crazy to the music.

_Ho! Ho! Ho! Let's go!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho! Let's go!_

(Van)

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _  
_Let your heart be light _  
_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_

(Sarah)

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _  
_Make the Yule-tide gay, _  
_From now on, our troubles will be miles away!_

Along with Van and Sarah singing this together, Corey and Raven join in on backup vocals and the crowd sings along.

_Here were are as in olden days, _  
_Happy golden days of yore. _  
_Faithful friends who are dear to us _  
_Gather near to us once more. _

_Through the years we all will be together _  
_If the Fates allow _  
_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough. _  
_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho! Let's go!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho! Let's go!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho! Let's go!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho! LET'S GO!_

The song ends and the crowd erupts with cheers as the band makes their way off the stage.

* * *

Rock on! Hope you liked their performance. Next chapter is where the wrestling will start. See ya then! :D :D


	2. Tribute To The Troops Part 1

Here we are! First match of the show! There will be one match per chapter, I hope you'll enjoy. First up, a tag team match between a loved team and a not so loved team.

Here we go! I don't think I need to put on a disclaimer since I already did that.

* * *

_Now, in honor of those who sacrifice all for us, from the largest military base in Fort Hood, Texas, this is PCUW Tribute To The Troops!_

It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down plays as the intro to PCUW Tribute To The Troops. The camera pans on the huge crowd cheering.

"Welcome everyone and happy holidays from the largest military base in the world, Fort Hood, Texas! This is the first annual PCUW Tribute To The Troops!" Demetri greeted the audience.

"This place is indeed huge! I mean look at all these fans here!" Sarah shouted.

"I'm Demetri Lancer and this is my partner and bassist/vocalist for the band you just saw perform, Sarah Watkins!" Demetri introduced. "What an event this is going to be."

"Let's see what the first match is." Sarah said.

(Smoke and Mirrors by Jim Johnston plays)

"This tag team match is set for one-fall! Introducing first, the team of Wolf Lancaster and Johnny Thunder, The Perfect Wolf Pack!"

The crowd boos loudly at them as they walk out, both wearing matching red wrestling shorts and have Santa-like vests on them. They do their normal entrance, except they don't take off their vests when they get on the apron and just go into the ring.

"These two look like they're in the holiday spirit." Demetri said.

"I bet for the wrong reason though." Sarah said.

"Oh yeah!" Johnny shouted once he got a microphone. "Wait whoa, what's that?" He asked the crowd. "Oh! Oh you want us to show the goods? Okay hold on!" Johnny and Wolf smile at each other and slowly take off their vests. Everyone in crowd boos, except for maybe a few girls who cheer. "You're welcome, you're welcome. Ha ha."

"I hope this is a good gift for all the ladies out there." Wolf said into the microphone.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)

"And heading to the ring, from Lemon Brook, the team of Phil Hardy and… uh… "Santa" Colt Anderson, the Second City Saints!"

The Second City Saints walk out, with Colt wearing a Santa Claus costume and giving candy canes to the crowd. The crowd is cheering them big time while Wolf and Johnny are laughing their butts off at Colt.

"Okay, that is pretty funny for Colt." Demetri laughed.

"Hey, it's Christmas time. Someone needs to dress up as Santa." Sarah chuckled.

The bell rings with Phil and Johnny starting it off. Johnny goes for a punch at Phil, but Phil misses it and hits Johnny with a punch of his own, taking him down. He sets up Johnny and rams him into the corner. He backs up and attacks him with a Leg Lariat followed by a knee to the face. Phil throws Johnny into his corner before tagging in Colt, who enters into the ring with a Diving Leg Drop onto Johnny. He covers; 1, 2... Johnny kicks out. Colt goes to do an Armbar on Johnny, but Johnny grabs him by the hair and then rams his knee into his face. Johnny elbows Colt on the back of the head before Irish Whipping him to the ropes. Colt ducks the first punch and as Johnny is about to use a Hip Toss on him, Colt is able to grab a hold of Johnny head and reverse it into a Monkey Flip!

"Whoa! Impressive move by Colt!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Johnny's getting worn down, he better make a tag." Sarah said.

Wolf is in his corner desperately wanting a tag while Johnny stumbles to the other corner. Colt waits in the opposite corner and then runs at Johnny, jumps in front of him, and hits ten punches to his face with the crowd counting with him. He then delivers a huge Uppercut! Colt Irish Whips Johnny to the ropes, but Johnny hangs onto the ropes to stop him. Colt runs at him with Johnny lifting him over, but Colt lands on the apron safely. Wolf tries to attack him, but Colt kicks him away and then Shoulder Blocks Johnny as he's coming towards him. Colt goes to jump back into the ring, but Wolf grabs him by the leg and pulls him down, having Colt hit his face on the apron!

"Referee was distracted and he couldn't see that!" Demetri pointed out.

"I think Colt's chin rammed right into the ring apron!" Sarah guessed.

A replay of that is shown before we go back into the ring with Johnny pushing Colt in and going for the pin; 1, 2... Colt kicks out. Johnny instantly puts Colt into a Sleeper Hold. The crowd starts chanting Colt's name as he gets to his feet after a few seconds and gives multiple punches to Johnny's gut. He gets to give a punch to the face, but Johnny gives him a kick to the midsection. Johnny then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Headscissors. But Colt lifts him up and lands a Powerbomb! The crowd is going nuts and both men are down. Johnny is able to jump and make the tag to Wolf first, then Colt makes the tag to Phil. Phil attacks Wolf with two clotheslines, Irish Whips him to the ropes, and connects with a Big Boot. Wolf stumbles into the corner and Phil attacks him by running at him and doing a flip hitting him with his back. He grabs Wolf by the hair and plants him down with a Bulldog. Johnny runs in and tries to attack him, but Phil hits him with a Double Knee Facebreaker. He pushes Johnny out of the ring before yelling something at Colt.

"Hey Colt!" Phil shouted.

"What?" Colt asked.

"Do you know what time it is?" Phil asked.

"Survey time?" Colt guessed.

"No. It's Ending Sequence Time!" Phil announced as the crowd goes crazy at that.

"Oh boy. Wolf's gonna get the Ending Sequence!" Demetri said.

When Wolf finally gets to his feet, Phil grabs him and takes him down with a Neckbreaker. He quickly tags to Colt, who climbs up the top turnbuckle and successfully lands the Colt 50 (450 Splash), completing the Ending Sequence! Colt covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Success!" Sarah shouted.

"Here are your winners, The Second City Saints!"

"What a match up! The Saints were successful against the Perfect Wolf Pack." Demetri said.

"There was no doubt these guys would win." Sarah said. "Let's take another look at the Ending Sequence."

A replay is shown of the Saints hitting the Ending Sequence. Back in the ring, Colt has a huge red Santa sack with him and is throwing PCUW merchandise at the fans.

"Still to come, the PCUW Knockouts are in action in an Eight Knockouts Tag Team match." Demetri announced.

"But up next, we have Willy Blake going against the Intercontinental champion, Azure Lee. Don't miss it!" Sarah announced.

(Commercial Break)

* * *

Saints won! Hopefully you guys got something from Santa Colt. See you next chapter!


End file.
